Bright day has lost its light
by infaroyya
Summary: one shot changes everything...


It has been 4 years since the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted; the Arcobaleno are growing up much faster than Verde's prediction. Their bodies have grown so that they are 18 years old teens, the same age as Tsuna, the soon to be Neo Vongola Primo.

For the past 4 years Tsuna had finally given up on persuading everyone that he doesn't want to be the boss. He slowly is accepting the fact that he'll be leading the strongest mafia Famiglia and the biggest corps that has ever existed.

Tsuna agreed that he'll be boss at his 18 age right after he graduates. It'll be held on 5th October since Tsuna asked for it… (Nono got it under control. With the power that he has, -all hail Vongola's strength- he has advanced the exams date and so the crowning day can be held on that time)

And as the time goes by the day has finally come…

One month before the crowning day, Nono asked Reborn to bring Tsuna's classmates to attend it at the Vongola HQ along. At first of course Tsuna rejected their idea but after they persuaded him that it's for protection purpose, he finally agreed. (Without him knowing, they have another purpose under their sleeves =you can read about it on the other's fanfiction about Tsuna's classmates having a study tour to Italy, more less they all the same=)

Exactly one week before the coronation day, Tsuna and his guardians is getting busy over something. Reborn found it suspicious, but since he sense no danger will come (Tsuna's innocent smile also takes a part) he decided not to butt in and gives the brunet some freedom.

~5th October 2xxx, 09.45~

"Are you ready, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna. He's wearing a black suit with red shirt behind it.

Yamamoto who's on Tsuna's left is wearing the same kind of suit but with blue shirt.

Ryohei is also the same but with Yellow under shirt.

Lambo with a green shirt; Hibari with a purple shirt; Mukuro with a indigo shirt; and finally Chrome who's wearing an indigo dress.

Tsuna himself is wearing a white suit with orange undershirt.

They all looked gorgeous…

Tsuna eye-smiled at his storm while nodding, then he smiled at each of his friends slash guardians "Minna?"

They all smiled back at him telling him that they're ready, yes, even Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna give another smile before the guards open the grand door as Nono, the ninth Vongola called for them.

All eyes are at them as they walked in elegantly.

Tsuna's friends cannot believe on what they saw. (Yeah, Tsuna never told them about it, and he's forbidden anyone to do it either.) However they cannot say a thing about it, since they know that it'll be their death if they voiced even a word.

Like what's been planned according to the procedure, one by one the guardians made their vows to Tsuna while in the end Tsuna vowed himself to be the sky who would embrace all, he added in his speech that since this is no longer a Vongola and instead a Neo Vongola, he'll turned this family into a vigilante group, back to its original grace. "…It might take some time, but I'm ready to spend my whole life to make it come true… now, if there's any of you against this Idea, then I'll suggest you to stepped out of this room right now…" Tsuna said with his Boss tone. Something that makes everyone smiled in awe. Three bosses went out from the room, and Tsuna noted their faces on the back of his mind in case they're plotting a war in the future.

After everything settled, Tsuna has now officially become the Neo Vongola Primo…

Confetti's popped out, clapping can be heard and so does the resonating cheers.

Once they died down Tsuna said, "I also have another announcment" Then he gave one of the guards the signal.

The lights are turned off then there are some spot lights pointed at Reborn and the rest of Arcobaleno, Dino Carvallone, Shamal, Iemitsu, and lastly Nono.

"The people under the spotlight, you are expected to get on the stage…" Tsuna said with a smile.

"What's this all about?" Dino asked Shamal as they walked to the stage.

"I have no idea" the raven answered.

Once they all lined up on the stage, Tsuna and the guardians handed the bouquets of flowers that they've prepared before to each of them.

When it's Reborn's turn, Tsuna smiled his best as he then said, "for always supporting us and led us to who we are right now we want to say our thanks to you. Thanks for everything Reborn… Happy teacher's day…" He then handed the hitman a bouquet of roses and white lilies.

Reborn smirked, "so this is what you've been planning for the whole week?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah…"

Reborn hummed, "Not bad Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna chuckled at the nickname, Looks like Reborn wouldn't change it even though he has become his boss, and Reborn would still call him that no matter what,

Tsuna then turned to his guardians and their 'teachers' who each hold a bouquet of flowers, including skull, who surprisingly got it from none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna can see that Yuni has also given her bouquet to Gamma and that Mukuro also got a bouquet from Fran.

After they all finished, Tsuna then turned back at the audiences, telling them that they did this to celebrate the teacher's day.

Tsuna can feel his HI is ringing again. It has been like this since the morning. Tsuna is aware that it has something with his inheritance however until now he still can't find out what it is.

Haven't finish talking, suddenly he's being pushed off the podium.

"Wha-?"

Tsuna gasped as his eyes widen.

"R-Reborn…"

Yes... The person who pushed him was Reborn, who is now bleeding on his left chest, where his heart should be.

Tsuna dashed to his side, he knows exactly what was happening. A sniper was targeting him all along and he finally made his move when Tsuna is giving a speech.

Reborn knows that it'll be too late if he just warns him and so Reborn takes the bullet for his sake. Unfortunately it hits his heart…

"MEDIC! Call the medic NOW!" Tsuna shouted as tears falling from his eyes.

Reborn gasped for some air. Even though everyone is in panic the world just seems frozen for them both.

"Tsuna…" he weakly called.

"Don't worry Reborn, we'll save you. You're going to be alright, just hold on a bit…" Tsuna held Reborn's hand tightly as it slowly turning cold.

"Heh… didn't *cough* *cough* didn't I t-told you that *cough* *cough* a boss s-shouldn't c-cry" Reborn said between his coughs of blood.

"Stop talking you idiot!" Tsuna sobbed in panic.

"Acting so cocky now… h-heh Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said.

"I'm not! Just stop talking. It'll make you worse." He cried even more. 'What's taking them so long?! Where the h*** are they?!' Tsuna thought.

Reborn wiped Tsuna's tears with his shaking hand. "Tsuna… I know that my time is slipping away-"

"-No, reborn! What are you-?"

But Reborn had cut him off again.

"Listen… I won't last for long. I-I… *cough* I just want you t-to know… *cough* how glad t-that I met you… y-you've become a man beyond of my e-expectation…"

"-Reborn… please-" Tsuna sobbed.

"I-I should be the one who thanked you… y-you… you've change my life into better… thank you f-for that…

T-thanks for everything… and good bye… mio figlio…" then Reborn's arm dropped as his eyes closed.

"*sobs* No, no, no… REBORN!" Tsuna shouted his name till his lungs hurt. However that can't change the fact that… Reborn has passed away…

Renato Sinclair, also known as Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. The ex-sun Arcobaleno. The home tutor and also the father figure of Tsunayoshi Sawada died in the embrace of his beloved student. Died with a peaceful smile on his face as if satisfied that he managed to save his most important person…

He came as a story, and left as a legend…


End file.
